


Dates and Confessions

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Confessions, First Dates, Fluff, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, OOC, Oblivious, Oumami, Rantaro ships are best ships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After they’ve graduated from a dating show in where Kokichi and Rantaro spent a lot of time together yet never got the chance to say how they felt for each other, Rantaro surprises Kokichi by asking him out to a date.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 2
Collections: anonymous





	Dates and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Points:
> 
> \- They've spent more time with each other than Shuichi during the Love Across The Universe and developed feelings.
> 
> \- Rantaro spent time searching for his sisters.
> 
> \- Kokichi spent time with D.I.C.E. and matured.
> 
> \- Rantaro stumbled to the town where Kokichi is and asked him on a date.
> 
> \- They're both more mature.

"Thanks for joining me," Rantaro said with a cordial smile. He pulled out a chair for Kokichi Ouma, who chuckled as he sat down.

"No thanks necessary, Rantaro." Kokichi responded as Rantaro pushed his chair in. "You asked, so I came."

Rantaro straightened out the tie he was wearing as he stepped back to his chair on the other side of their small table. "If I'd known it was that simple, I would've invited you sooner," he joked.

Kokichi giggled and looked down at the menu in front of his. He was dressed in his white, professional outfit, whereas Rantaro's outfit was more business-casual: Khaki pants, a green sweater and a striped tie over a dress shirt. Kokichi took the menu in one hand and lifted it slightly, then looked at Rantaro. "Are you just going to stare at me?" He asked.

Rantaro couldn't help but laugh. "Haha, sorry," he apologized.

"Nee-heehee." Kokichi laughed. He lifted the menu fully upright and began to review it. Without looking away, he asked, "So, why did you ask me out here?"

His companion's attention immediately snapped to his face. His forehead puckered. "Uh, excuse me?" Rantaro asked.

Kokichi looked back at him, moving his eyes from the menu to his face, smiling. "Is this a way of asking me to travel along with you?"

Rantaro turned his head his left and looked at Kokichi sideways as though he were examining his for the first time. Then, he raised his left hand and rubbed his chin with the tip of his thumb thoughtfully and flashed a rueful smile at his. He carefully ventured, "You... don't understand why I asked you here, do you?"

"Why? I thought you just wanted to talk. You’re quite daring, even Shuichi wouldn’t do that… Or is this actually a date, Rantaro?"

Rantaro chuckle ruefully. He looked down at the table and closed his eyes. "I probably wasn't clear," he conceded. "I'm new to this sort of thing, myself." Lifting his head, he looked his in the eyes and stated, "I didn't ask you here to just talk. I happened to be passing through the region, and I wanted to meet up for personal reasons." He glanced around the room in an attempt to verify that no one was watching them, then he went on. "Kokichi... I do mean for this to be a date."

Kokichi showed no reaction at first. It took a few seconds for his mouth to go agape. This was swiftly followed by his raising his hand to cover his mouth and looking away, which also served to obscure the fact that he was blushing. Even so, the bloom of red in his pale cheeks was still obvious to Rantaro.

With a soothing smile, Rantaro raised both his hands. "There's no need to make a big deal out of this," he said. "We can both walk away from this with our dignity intact. It was just a communication lapse, right? No harm, no foul."

The supreme leader's hands dropped limply to the table, causing his menu to slap down onto the surface with them. "I'm... sorry," Kokichi admit the truth slowly. "Actually, I... never had any familiarity with these sorts of things."

Rantaro folded his arms and leaned back. The calm smile still hadn't left his face. "That's perfectly fine," he assured his. "In fact, if you'd like to-"

"O-Of course, I would," Kokichi answered quickly. He still looked flushed but determined.

Rantaro blinked rapidly. "Just so we're clear this time," he said, "What is it that you'd like, exactly?"

Kokichi looked away from him. He shifted his jaw back and forth for a moment before replying, "I would like to have the date."

His smile brightened instantly. "Oh! I'm really glad to hear that," Rantaro responded. He grinned so hard that his eyes took on a squint.

"Sorry again, Rantaro," Kokichi said, looking away apologetically.

Immediately, Rantaro stuck out his hand and waved it dismissively. "None of that. Come on now," he told his. "It’s not like we didn’t have something back then, right…? I was just a bit of a… coward, I guess…"

When he raised his head, Kokichi was grinning. "So, you did notice," he replied. "I'm just not... I'm not used to these kinds of things, even with what I told you back then..."

Rantaro leaned forward, placing his right hand on the table. "And like I said, the same is true for me. I know I look like a ‘ladies’ man’ just like you said... But honestly, I've actively avoided these sorts of things for most of my life so far. I've been so focused on looking for my sisters that I've never thought it was smart to get mixed up in dates and romantic relationships..."

"Nee-heehee," Kokichi laughed. At last, the color in his face was returning to normal. "I've never tried to get emotionally involved with anyone; I’ve been busy with D.I.C.E. as soon as I we got out of that dating show…"

Rantaro leaned onto his right elbow and half-smiled. "And how has that worked out for you?" he teased.

"Nee-heehee... What do you think? They told me I got a little matured…”

“I noticed, it’s cute.” Rantaro admitted. Kokichi blushed as he tugged on his fingers. "Can I ask you something in turn?"

"Of course," Rantaro answered.

Kokichi kept his expression the same as he inquired, "Are you still something of a 'ladies' man?'"

Just as he finished his sentence, Rantaro was tempted to exploded into laughter. He covered his mouth with his left hand for a second to keep his cool, and Kokichi found the brightness of his smile to be endearing as it peeked out from behind his palm. "Hee... heh, ah, no," Rantaro said. He looked down and closed his eyes again, still fighting back how amused he was. "You’ve told me that same assumption before. Something about the way I dress?" Kokichi shrugged as he opened his eyes back up and pointed to one with his left hand. "Is it the eyeliner?" he joked.

"It's not just that," Kokichi told him with a smile. "Ever since I first talk to you, I've been carrying two guesses about your... your nature. That was one of them, so I was curious whether our… date tonight was more of a larger pattern with you."

Rantaro shook his head. "No, not at all. This is a special case," he countered.

"What makes it special case?" Kokichi pressed.

He hesitated for a second. "You do," he said back. "You're what makes it special." Kokichi's eyes went wider. "When we were at the Academy together, I felt like we were building something. Through mutual understanding of each other, things we had in common... I thought we were forming a connection. and at times, I got the impression that you felt something there, too."

Kokichi folded his hands on the table and turned his head to his right. After a sharp inhale, he said, "I… did."

Rantaro's smile widened. "I'm happy to hear you say that."

Before he could continue down that topic, Kokichi asked, "Are you ready to order?"

Rantaro watched his face carefully. On some level, he was enjoying watching his exhibit discomfort. "Heh, sure," he said at last. He looked around and located a blonde waitress passing by a couple of tables over. With a wave of his hand and a shout of "Excuse me?" he summoned her attention.

"Hello!" the woman said with a cheesy, bright smile. "Can I get something for the two of you?"

"Yes," Rantaro answered. "Gyoza over rice, please."

"I'd like a cucumber salad with ginger dressing and the spicy konnyaku," Kokichi told his.

"Anything to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Green tea," Rantaro replied.

"Just water," Kokichi said.

With another smile and a bow of her head, the waitress took their menus and left. As soon as he was gone, Rantaro eyed Kokichi with playful suspicion. "I have so many questions right now," he teased.

Kokichi cocked his head. "Oh?" he said, sounding intrigued. "Go ahead then."

"You didn't order Panta," Rantaro observed. "I thought you loved it."

"I'm glad that you remembered," Kokichi said with a twinkle in his eye. "But, D.I.C.E. aren’t allowing me, they said I drink it too much."

"I'm not surprised," he laughed. "I used to think it was kind of insane."

"I think it's one of my strongest skills," Kokichi said proudly.

Rantaro gave him a tiny smile before carefully inquiring, "Can I ask you a question?"

Kokichi looked up and to the side for a couple of second, then brought his eyes back to meet his. "Quid pro quo?" he asked.

Rantaro frowned, feeling taken aback. Nevertheless, he said "I only have one question, but deal."

"Okay." Kokichi said as he raised both hands and grinned. "I’ll try not to ask you anything tough, based on your question anyway."

Rantaro pursed his lips and looked away. He hesitated for a moment, and it sounded as though he wasn't breathing. Hesitantly, he looked back at Rantaro and asked, "Are we going out?”

Kokichi blushed and looked at Rantaro, smiling.

“Yes.”


End file.
